As Phantoms Frighten Beasts When Shadows Fall
by el ma iubeste
Summary: "Let me tell you a truth before you die. It is a secret about the Nephilim. They hate love, because they were born of angels. Angels have always hated God's second creation, God's favored child. That is why Lucifer fell, he who would not bow to mankind. Love is the weakness of men, and the angels despise them for it. Do you know what happens to angels who fall in love?" SYOC, open!


_Where got I that truth?_

_Out of a medium's mouth._

_Out of nothing it came,_

_Out of the forest loam,_

_Out of dark night where lay_

_The crowns of Nineveh._

* * *

The land of Faerie is a place where mortal blood is turned to fire. It is a place of beauty and terror beyond what can be imagined here. She ridden with the Wild Hunt. She carved a clear path of freedom among the stars and outrun the wind. And now she is asked to walk upon the earth again.

* * *

_The army drums cut off human travel,_

_A lone goose sounds on the borderland in autumn_

_Tonight we start the season of White Dew,_

_The moon is just as bright as in my homeland._

_My brothers are spread all throughout the land,_

_No home to ask if they are living or dead._

_The letters we send always go astray,_

_And still the fighting does not cease._

* * *

Let me tell you a truth before you die. It is a secret about the Nephilim. They hate love, human love, because they were born of angels. And while God charged his angels to take care of humans, the angels were made first, and they have always hated God's second creation. That is why Lucifer fell. He was an angel who would not bow to mankind, God's favored child. Love is the weakness of human beings, and the Angels despise them for it, and the Clave despises it too, and therefore they punish it.

Do you know what happens to angels who fall in love?

* * *

_Beneath the moon, before the steps, all cherry blossom has fallen;_

_Enwreathed in smoke, she looks sorrowful lying in bed._

_She feels the same regret today as one long year ago._

_Both braids like cloud in disarray, her face is wan and sallow,_

_The crimson corset wet from wiping tears._

_But what's the reason why she suffers so?_

_She lies in ebriet dream before the window._

* * *

Welcome to my new SYOC! I'm keeping many of the details of the story and plot under wraps for now, but I can tell you that it will be populated entirely by your characters, and will be mainly focused on those characters left undetailed in the Shadowhunter Chronicles: ifrits and mundanes with the Sight, changelings and Ascended shadowhunters, the adopted children of warlocks and witches and the children of Shadowhunters who have left the Clave. It takes place in a quasi-apocalyptic world, where the angels have abandoned the Shadowhunters and the war between demons, downworlders and Shadowhunters has grown increasingly destructive.

I'm looking for a core cast of four characters, with others serving as background and secondary characters. Please PM your OCs!

* * *

Here is the form, which can also be found on my bio:

**Name**: (First, last and middle if you wish. Please make these match their age, culture and species - there shall be no hundred year old Chinese warlock named Tiffany! If your character is a Shadowhunter, please give them a suitable shadowhunter name, both surname and forename. Only use ones from the books sparingly, and no close relations - e.g., no Herondales, no Lightwood cousins, etc.)

**Gender**:

**Age**: (I would prefer between 15 and 20  
for both shadowhunters and Downworlders, excepting the Fair Folk - I'd prefer not to write millenia-old vampires or ancient warlocks.)

**Race**: (Diversity, please!)

**Ethnicity**:

**Home town**:

**Birthday**: DD/MM

**Species**: (Shadowhunter, werewolf,  
vampire, faerie, warlock/ifrit, mundane. If a fae, what kind.)

**Appearance**: (Please be very detailed! I won't accept less than at least a paragraph. Include height, weight, body build, scars, tattoos, Marks, hair, eyes, etc. Describe the wolf form if the character is a werewolf, and the warlock mark if the character is a warlock or ifrit)

**Personality**: (Again, the more detailed the better. The more detailed and consistent, the more likely you will be to have them accepted!)

**History**: (This doesn't need to be quite as detailed, but I'd like some concrete details - their childhood, their adolescence and important events in their lives)

**Strengths**: (Minimum 3)

**Weaknesses**: (Minimum 5)

**Fears**:

**Fatal Flaw:  
**

**Likes:  
**

**Dislikes:  
**

**Love story?**: (Put yes if you wouldn't mind a romantic relationship, and no if you would. What do they like and look for in a romantic interest?)

**How would they act toward a potential romantic interest?:  
**

**Favoured weapons:** (Shadowhunters don't use guns or modern weaponry, fae can't touch iron, few warlocks carry weapons!)

**Do they have parabatai?:** (Only important for shadowhunters. Put yes or no, and what your character would need in a parabatai if they had one.)

**How do they feel about shadowhunters:  
**

**How do they feel about downworlders:**

**Suggested plots for your character or the story:  
**

**Three things you do not want to see in their story:**

**Song lyrics or poetry that describe your character:  
**

**Other:** (Anything that I missed goes in this section, or anything you want to add.)

* * *

Rules:

1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus will be accepted. Flaws are key!

2\. Preference will be accorded to unusual, detailed characters - again, 'sidelined' characters are favoured, such as a changeling or an adoptee or an Ascended.

3\. To prove you have read these rules, please include the name I used as an example of unsuitable naming above in the subject line of your PM.

4\. Put your character's name and species in your PM subject line. Example formatting: UNSUITABLE NAME - character name.

5\. Have fun!

6\. This is not on a first come first serve basis!


End file.
